


Necessity

by taichara



Category: Transformers: War for Cybertron
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the most brilliant of researchers needs to cover the basics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raininshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raininshadows/gifts).



_It is a shame that I must waste time and effort on trivialities such as these ..._

_Nonetheless, it would not do to be overwhelmed by another fool. A failure of simple logic, that. It is better to be forearmed._

Half of Shockwave's awareness catalogued his progress on the prototype taking shape. Half, he kept riveted onto the monitors and their incessant readouts that surrounded him on all sides, perpetual updates on more pressing projects. 

It truly was a shame to spend time fashioning mindless marksmen. 

A shame, but a rational one. He would not permit his work to be disturbed.


End file.
